Remember
by BLUEslushPUPPIES
Summary: It has been 2 half months after Harry's death from the war. Hermione who was a Healer during that time, is very miserable. Will she be able to cope?


A/N: I hope you know me from other fanfics! This is my shortest one ever.

It's been 2 and half months after Harry's death from the war, and it was Harry and Hermione's 5th Anniversary for being a couple. The war was the history of the century, Hermione was sure that they would win a victorious war. They did, but she didn't.

During the war, Hermione was there as a Healer. She hated to see the affects of the hexes, she hated to see a blanket go over one's head and she say the most horrible 3 words, "We lost him/her." Ron too, was in the war, beside Harry, against the death eaters and Voldermort. Ron came into see Hermione all the time for injuries from hexes, but always came out fresh.

Hermione also saw Seamus, Lee Jordan, and the Weasleys. She couldn't bear to let them die, never. Mrs. Weasley was also a Healer; she was always right by Hermione's side, comforting her throughout the deaths and injuries.

Then, Harry came through to be cured as well. He came through the doors unconscious; Hermione could remember it very well. She remembered putting a mask on Harry, she remembered the robes splattered in blood, she remembered his heartbeat slowing, she remembered broken glasses. She remembered her spell, Oculus Repairo!

Hermione then heard it, the worst sound. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep… Hermione hurriedly checked the heart pulse, pressed the oxygen mask down, shocked him, herbs being thrown about him anything to keep Harry alive, but failed. Harry was gone. Hermione remembered crying, she remembered Mrs. Weasley comforting and crying, she remembered herself throwing her arms around him, she remembered blood across her hands and face, she remembered HER Hogwarts blanket full of cat hair from Crookshanks go over his head, instead of the white cold blanket.

After all that, Voldermort died, too. As you know, Harry and Voldermort are somehow connected, so when Harry died, Voldermort died. Death Eaters were then gone, and everyone came out from cover, she remembered what she saw outside, confused faces, then smiling faces, then cheering mouths. As for Hermione, she couldn't cheer, laugh, throw a party or make a facial expression.

With that, the war was over. Hermione and Ron were free of worrying, free from the locked doors and were free from Voldermort. But Hermione was at a loss for someone. Someone supposed to be right there with her, right now, all the time. But he wasn't.

Hermione mourned for months, she would mourn all night and all day in her friendly apartment Harry and Hermione put together. She drank wine every other night; she would always wear her pink bathrobe and pink slippers. She would put up the do not disturb sign all day, and hardly eat a thing, only when she was hungry (which was rarely). Hermione didn't even go to work, all Hermione would do was feed Crookshanks or watch T.V.

Hermione was in the worse state, she was skinny as a stick, and she had red baggy eyes, nappy hair, and had a very lethargic movement. The Police once visited at her door, but refused to open it, so she jinxed the door into not being opened by the outside, only with your key.

Then one day, Hermione got mail. It was a letter with no return address; she opened it up and read it.

Dear Hermione,

I know you have been very miserable, and depressed for the last few months. I hope you help yourself understand, that you need to move on, please. Hermione, you are on the verge of dying yourself, please. If you can't do this for you, do it for me. Please get better soon Hermione. I wish you the best of luck.

Love,

Harry

Hermione was so surprised she had to read the whole thing again to get the whole point in her head. The letter was from Harry, Hermione cried, she knew something was wrong with her, but didn't do anything about it. So Hermione made a choice.

Hermione brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, took a shower and dressed. As she already knew, she was fired from her job, so she decided to take this into the real world. Hermione sent an application form to the Health Clinic and the Daycare Center; she visited the doctor and ate.

The next day, Hermione got the job for a child's daycare center, and as a Children's doctor in the Health Clinic. Hermione took the job as a Children's doctor and made new friends with her co-workers. Then Hermione met a man. She started dating that man, and married him. One day, she had a baby boy, and she decided to call her baby, Harry.

A/N: This is dedicated to all of the people who have been through deaths of family members, to-be family members or friends. I hope you guys end up like Hermione, if you guys are still sad, please move on and figure it out with a family member. This is especially dedicated to my friend who had a friend who died, she has been picked on, and teased, now she moved on.


End file.
